


Я хочу знать

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Хатаке Какаши пытается понять, за что ему привалило такое счастье, как команда № 7





	Я хочу знать

Ирука проснулся, как от толчка, сердце бешено колотилось, а все органы чувств кричали "Опасность!". Десять долгих секунд он заставил себя лежать неподвижно, вслушиваясь в тишину квартиры, потом резко сел и повернулся к окну. Сидящая на подоконнике темная фигура подняла безоружные руки и спокойно заверила:  
– Я только поговорить.  
Ирука рывком вскочил, напрягшись, и сжал в руке машинально выхваченный из-под подушки кунай. Он мог прозакладывать голову, что ночные визиты такого шиноби, который мог незаметно проникнуть в его укрепленную квартиру, – не к добру. Чунин сжал зубы. Но если его опять выбрали объектом шуточного обряда посвящения в АНБУ…  
Глаза Ируки привыкли к темноте, силуэт на подоконнике приобрел более четкие очертания. Топорщащиеся волосы, стандартная форма Конохи и… маска?  
– Назовите себя, – жестко потребовал Ирука.  
– Хатаке Какаши, джонин и милостью Хокаге в этом году – сенсей, – сухо представился гость, спрыгнул с подоконника, едва уловимым движением пальцев сняв натянутые около него лески, и встал, сунув руки в карманы. – У меня вопросы по доставшейся мне команде № 7. И можете включить свет, – добавил он, – визит не тайный.  
Когда он дошел до слов про свет, Ирука уже мысленно выдохнул. Он вспомнил посетителя – видел в штабе, и вроде бы понял причину его появления. Ну конечно. Хатаке Какаши. Джонин, которому дали команду генинов и который во время распределения был на миссии. Хокаге говорил, что тот вернется как раз ко дню представления наставников командам, но гарантировать не мог. Похоже, тот вернулся вовремя…  
Ирука, не поворачиваясь, метнул кунай рукоятью назад, в выключатель, и одновременно шагнул к столу, где лежала поясная сумка с оружием. Нацепить ее он мог даже спросонья на счет «Два!», что и было сделано. Джонину улыбайся, а рукоять не выпускай, как давно и мрачно говаривал сенсей Ируки.   
Данный джонин молча смотрел, как Ирука принимает меры предосторожности, не возмущаясь и не комментируя. И не шевелясь. При желтом свете лампы его волосы походили на тусклую паклю, от позы веяло усталостью и напряжением.  
– Мне вставать через два часа, так что покороче, пожалуйста, – попросил Ирука. – Я вас слушаю.  
Хатаке кивнул и перешел сразу к делу:  
– Умино-сенсей, кто составлял в этом году команды?  
– Не понимаю вопроса, – нахмурился чунин. Такого он не ждал. – Как обычно, Хокаге. Если придете днем в Академию, покажу документы.  
Взгляд джонина стал холодным и колючим.  
– Мы оба знаем, что Хокаге списки подписывает, а не пишет. Максимум – обсуждает и рекомендует. Поэтому я спрошу яснее: кто определял состав команды № 7?   
Ирука заколебался с ответом.  
– Кто назвал конкретные фамилии? Вы или он? – отбросив вежливость, требовательно спрашивал гость.  
– Мечтаете отыграться на виновнике или хотите узнать что-то конкретное? – не выдержал Ирука.  
Хатаке пару секунд пристально смотрел на него, потом выдохнул и ссутулился еще больше. «В такое время узнать о назначении себя сенсеем он мог только от Хокаге, – вдруг подумалось Ируке, – а если сразу по возвращении он доложился Сандайме, то миссия была явно не ранга С».  
– Хорошо. Допустим, это неважно. Важнее другое – вы можете назвать причины, почему именно мне дали именно этих детей? Почему команда сформирована в таком составе?  
– Причины довольно стандартные, – осторожно начал Ирука, подумав про себя, что, наверное, надо предложить гостю хотя бы стул, но вместо этого только немного расслабил пальцы на рукояти куная, – мы стремились создать сбалансированные по силе команды. У Саске лучшие результаты в выпуске, Сакура по уму не уступает чунинам, а Наруто… – На имени Наруто он замолчал. Говорить вслух наставнику, что ему достался не самый преуспевающий ученик, не хотелось.  
Джонин мерил взглядом его лицо, словно циркулем, и ему, похоже, не нравилось то, что он видел.  
– Допустим, я съел эту сказку, – неохотно согласился он. – Теперь давайте поговорим о том, почему именно я. Их досье я читал, – предупреждающе поднял руку он, останавливая Ируку, – и у меня нет вопросов, почему последний из Учих попал именно ко мне.   
«Потому что Шаринган, – тоскливо подумал Ирука. – Вот, значит, на какой уровень мы вышли». О том, что чунина привлекали как аналитика во всех областях, затрагивающих учеников и генинов Конохи, знали немногие. И если Хатаке Какаши прицельно пришел к нему, как к человеку, ответственному за формирование команд, а не как к бывшему учителю его команды, то его уровень доступа должен быть весьма высоким. Значит, говорить следовало честно и откровенно.  
– Тогда вас интересует, почему к вам определили Наруто?   
– И Харуно Сакуру, – уточнил джонин.  
Ирука улыбнулся. Пожалуй, стоит начать с легкого.  
– Потому что мне показалось, что вам будет приятно и полезно иметь в команде хоть одного нормального генина.  
Джонин, похоже, был сбит с толку.  
– Приятно? Нормального генина? – переспросил он.  
Ирука кивнул, отодвинул от стола стул и, развернув его, сел лицом к ночному гостю.  
– Она умная, способная и общительная девочка. Саске и Наруто… у каждого из них свои проблемы, и к ним вам придется искать особый подход. Можете не рассчитывать, что они легко объединятся, над этим придется поработать. Думаю, Сакура вам в этом поможет, став связующими звеном между мальчиками.   
– То есть, считаете, что она будет снимать напряжение в команде и служить напоминанием об «обычной» жизни? – уточнил джонин. Ирука кивнул. «Остальное он заметит сразу же, – подумал он, – я не собираюсь на него вываливать, что в плане отношений ему достался любовный треугольник. Пусть радуется хотя бы тому, что придется сдерживать пыл только одной фанатки Саске, а не всех девушек класса».  
– Хорошо, – медленно произнес Хатаке, – доброе сердце и острый ум лишними, действительно, не бывают. А теперь про Узумаки Наруто.  
И снова этот колючий, как проволока, взгляд. Ирука с трудом удержался, чтобы не поежиться.  
– Его определил к вам лично Сандайме, – начал Ирука, умолк, собрался с мыслями и продолжил объяснять: – Я был против, но… Исходно планировалось поставить к вам в команду Инузуку Кибу, но потом было решено, что команда Куренай-сенсей будет специализироваться на розыске и разведке, и собачий нюх Кибы станет удачным дополнением Бьякугану Хьюги Хинаты и жукам Абураме Шино. Тройка Асумы-сенсея сразу была готовым составом, вторым поколением Ино-Шика-Чо, которое нельзя было разбивать, а, как вы правильно заметили, Саске было необходимо отдать именно вам.  
– Дальше, – хмуро попросил джонин, смотря на Ируку полуприкрытым глазом. То ли ему стало скучно, то он хотел спать, то ли высказывал свое пренебрежение… Ирука не знал и не хотел знать.  
– Собственно, все, – пожал плечами чунин. – В этом году других джонинов-сенсеев нет, а спецджонинам Наруто доверять не стоит. К тому же вы достаточно спокойно к нему относитесь, – Ирука горько усмехнулся. – Между прочим, многие кривятся от одного упоминания его имени, а вы даже не шелохнетесь.  
– У меня было время подумать и решить, что ребенок не виноват, – совершенно обыденно заявил совершенно невероятную вещь Хатаке. Ирука уставился на него, онемев. – Но если вы утверждаете, что большинство шиноби было бы счастливо прикопать его где-нибудь втихаря, то я вам верю.  
– Сандайме считает, что вы в состоянии с ним справиться. С ним и с… его силой.  
– То есть с Кьюби, – прямо сказал джонин, затем вздохнул и потер нос. – Очень мило с его стороны так в меня верить, – пробормотал он еле слышно.  
– Наруто – не Девятихвостый! – горячо возразил Ирука.   
– Да, конечно, – отмахнулся Хатаке, думая уже о чем-то своем. – Значит, у меня в команде потенциальный владелец Шарингана, фактический обладатель Девятихвостого и одна обычная девочка для напоминания, что такое норма. Вот только с чего вы, интересно, решили, что я умею ладить с обычными людьми?  
Ирука вскинулся ответить, но джонин примиряюще поднял руку.  
– Если это всё, то я, пожалуй…  
– Не всё, – услышал Ирука собственный голос. Он не собирался выдавать эту информацию, но сейчас показалось важным поделиться. – Если вам интересно, то могу выдать свое личное впечатление, почему Наруто дали именно вам. – Ирука глубоко вздохнул и опустил взгляд на руки, лежащие на коленях, собираясь с мыслями. Хатаке ждал.  
– Мне кажется, – медленно проговорил чунин, – что Сандайме, отдавая вам Наруто, хочет восстановить преемственность поколений. Его беспокоит, что традиции уходят в прошлое. Коноха существует не так давно, но многие вещи, знакомые основателям, уже забыты. Например, сейчас мало кто понимает важность большого клана и готов положить жизнь на усиление собственного рода. Крупные кланы вроде Хьюг еще держатся, но большинство выродились просто в семьи с одним, максимум двумя наследниками. Случись с ними что – и клан исчезнет. Думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я, – Ирука точно знал, что он понимает. На карте Конохи территория клана Хатаке присутствовала и занимала довольно много места, а представитель у клана был всего один. С гибелью Хатаке Какаши, неженатого и бездетного, всё кончится.  
– Причем здесь я и Наруто?  
Ирука поднял голову и посмотрел на гостя. Схваченный совершенно зря кунай грелся в руке. С этим посетителем оружие было не нужно, да и бесполезно.  
– Потому что вы и он – звенья одной цепи, – прямо сказал он. Судя по расширившемуся глазу джонина, тот уловил ход его мысли. – Сандайме – последний Хокаге, обладающий большой и крепкой семьей, почти все достойные шиноби, кандидаты в следующие Хокаге, – одиночки, которым некому передать свои дзюцу. Хорошо это или плохо, не нам с вами судить, но Сандайме все равно старается сделать нити из прошлого в настоящее как можно более прочными.   
– И узы учитель-ученик ему кажутся наиболее достойными, – продолжил за него джонин. Теперь он не выглядел колючим, скорее, давно и безнадежно усталым, словно выцветшим. Даже желтый электрический свет не придавал ему красок – среди ярких вещей квартиры Ируки Хатаке, со своими тусклыми волосами и в пыльном жилете, был похож на потрепанный пергамент. – И я, как ученик Четвертого, являюсь самой подходящей кандидатурой, чтобы обучать его сына…   
Атмосфера в комнате стала слишком давящей и печальной, грозя вызвать в памяти воспоминания, которые не дали бы Ируке потом опять заснуть. Поэтому он вынудил себя улыбнуться и сказал:  
– Когда Хокаге размышлял о подходящем наставнике для Наруто, то неоднократно повторил, что лучше всего с мальчиком поладил бы Джирайя.  
Хатаке фыркнул, тоже, кажется, радуясь поводу уйти от слишком болезненной для обоих темы:  
– Джирайя? И как, интересно, он думал уговорить его остаться в Конохе достаточно долго?  
– Никак, поэтому были выбраны вы.  
Джонин вздохнул и сказал:  
– Общее представление я получил, так что пойду, спасибо за ответы, – и все же добавил фразу, которую Ирука ждал с самого момента появления гостя: – Извините, что побеспокоил вас в такое время.   
Чунин молча кивнул, понимая и принимая.   
– Берегите ребят, – не смог удержаться Ирука напоследок. Джонин не ответил, быстро сложил печати для перемещения и исчез. Ирука посмотрел на пустой пол около подоконника, посмотрел на часы и пошел делать себе чай. Налив чашку, он поднял ее и отсалютовал:  
– За вас, команда номер семь. И за вашего наставника. – Отпив, Ирука поставил чашку и подумал, что, если учительское чутье его не подводит, взаимоотношения в свежеобразованной команде будут какими угодно, но не легкими. В будущем он наверняка выслушает массу интересных историй от Наруто.  
А сегодня пора навестить Хокаге и задать уже ему пару вопросов – только не про команду, а про их наставника.   
Джонин Хатаке не на шутку заинтересовал Ируку.


End file.
